Next to Nothing
by Twist in fate
Summary: Kagome has become seperated from the group somehow,in her search she runs into none other than the cold and ruthless Sesshomaru.Rin is the only reason Sesshomaru agrees to aid her in her search for them,rated MA for lemons and some rape
1. Strange Disappearances

Kagome glanced around the trying to figure out where everyone had disappeared to

**Chapter one of Next to Nothing**

Kagome glanced around the clearing trying to figure out where everyone had disappeared to.

_**Flashback a few minutes prior…**_

_Kagome was lagging behind today because she just felt awful, it was her time of time of the month and as usual Inuyasha was being an ass about it, he was pushing the group hard today and he didn't even speak to her, let alone slow down for her._

_Following the group at her own pace she watched them disappear around a curve in the road. As she came around the curve she didn't see her companions anywhere on the straight road ahead of her. Expanding her senses she began to worry, because no matter how far she searched, she cold not find Inuyasha's aura at all._

_**End Flashback**_

Deciding that just standing around wasn't going to find her friends she started walking again in the direction of the west hoping that she would run across Kouga as she passed the mountains. Maybe if she did find Kouga she'd be able to talk him into helping her find Inuyasha and the others.

--33—33—33—33—

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands when the scent of Inuyasha's bitch wafted into his nose, a little peeved that they had come onto his lands he headed for the direction of the woman's scent to send them off his lands. Nearing her scent he noted that there were no other scents accompanying hers, coming within view he thought it odd that she would be without his brother at least in her company. Ah-Un carrying Rin was not far behind him lead by Jaken, who was at the moment unusual silent for one that was always yapping about one thing or another, mainly Rin. Walking silently up behind her with the intention of scaring her he was about to speak when she turned around and looked at him and said "Hi Sesshomaru", taken aback for a moment he looked at her not letting her see his temporary surprise. In a cold demanding voice he asked "Miko what are you doing on my lands without invitation?"

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru you see I was somehow separated from the group several days ago and I have been trying to search for them, I haven't had any luck finding them though."

"Explain."

"Well I was lagging behind the group because I was unwell and Inuyasha was pushing the others so hard, not caring that I was slowly falling behind. They walked around a curve in the road and when I got around the curve they were no longer there. I opened up my senses to try and find Inuyasha's aura and could not find even a wisp of it. I would've been able to see them for the land was nothing but flat meadows after you passed around the curve. I saw no point in standing around, so I have been searching for them since they disappeared without a trace."

"I see, but you're still not excused for trespassing."

"How was I to know that I had walked onto your lands? I can't smell things like you can, so I had no idea this was your territory. I will gladly leave if you can find Inuyasha for me though and I shall never interfere with your business again."

"Why would I, Lord of these lands aid a human who is in association with my brother? I could just as easily kill you than hunt down my foolish brother for your convenience, I would prefer not to be bothered by one such as you."

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, can Kagome travel with us? I would have someone other than Jaken to play with then! Please Lord Sesshomaru…." Rin gave Sesshomaru her best puppy dog eyes as she begged.

"Fine the miko can travel with us, but if she questions me I shall make her life hell if I don't outright kill her." Turning Sesshomaru headed off to search for his damnable brother as he did he said one last thing "Stay with Rin and Jaken, I shall search for Inuyasha now. Jaken if anything happens to Rin it will be your head." He faded off into the trees.

_Well he hasn't changed at all _thought Kagome as she watched him vanish. Looking at Rin she said "Now what?"

"Foolish woman do not ask that child for instructions for it is I, Jaken that is in charge of this group not her…umpf."

Jaken was introduced to the ground by none other than Kagome "Silence, if I wanted instructions from a toad I would ask for them, but seeing how I did not ask you a question you should not have answered me."

"Insolent woman, I shall teach you what it means to disrespect me!" Brandishing the staff of two heads Jaken was about to strike her and when she heard this coming from him, she said "Try to hit me with that staff and I will purify you into oblivion."

Pausing in his attack he thought about it and said "No you won't for Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't let you live after he discovered my demise."

"I can still put you through extreme pain then, he can't kill me for protecting myself." Retorted Kagome.

--33—33—33—33—33—33—33—

Sesshomaru searched far and wide for his half brother in his orb form traveling as fast as he could, but no matter where he traveled to he could not find his brother. He searched the entire continent and had no luck finding anyone from the miko's group which only frustrated him, unable to find any clues he flew back to his small pack and landed just outside the firelight. Walking up to them he saw the miko's hopeful look and answered her before she had time to ask "It is like you said, there is no sign of my half brother or your pack anywhere. I will allow you to travel with me until we find them, only because I agreed to help you find them. You are a part of my pack now so you do as I say, until they reappear, am I understood?"

"Yeah" answered Kagome crestfallen at the words of the youkai before her as she thought _I wonder what becoming his pack means for me, I bet he will expect me to be obedient like a female of this time period should be. Well he won't intimidate me into being his obedient slave anytime soon. _Determined to keep her free will and movement she started walking towards a hot spring that was in the vicinity of the group when she was stopped by his icy voice.

"Where are you going miko?"

"To take a bath in the hotspring."

"I did not give you leave to bathe miko, so sit down."

"I do not need your permission to bathe Sesshomaru, I am not like the humans of this time I bathe on a near daily basis." Turning she started in the direction of the spring yet again.

"Miko you test my patience, you will sit down now and desist from taking a bathe at this time." Came his much colder and more threatening voice from behind her.

Ignoring him she kept right on walking until a clawed hand wrapped around her throat and tightened a fraction. "I warned you miko and I am not in the habit of repeating myself." Drawing close to her ear he said quietly so only she could hear him. "You are on your way to the lowest spot in my pack and when there you will take orders from everyone in the pack no matter how small or large the task is. You will get food and water when some one sees fit to save you some and give it to you, so keep pushing my patience and that is where you will find yourself." Finished he shoved hard causing her to stumble forward and land on her hands and knees. "Now sit down"

Lowering her head in shame she stood and walked over to the fire and sat down, hoping he would allow her to get a bath soon if she did as asked. Staring at her hands in her lap she decided to pull out her math book and study a bit while she had the time to.

"What is that odd contraption miko?" asked Sesshomaru with genuine curiosity.

"It's my math book."

"What exactly is a math b-u-u-k?"

"It's a book I use to study for my math class so that I can pass my exams at the end of the year."

"Hand it to me." He ordered

"No, I'm studying right now."

"What did I tell you earlier miko? One more time and you shall be everyone's servant."

"Fine" Kagome leaned over him and handed her math book to him.

Thumbing through the odd thing he was somewhat amazed by the books information, it covered mathematical stuff he had never seen before and some of the stuff looked to be a bit difficult even by his standards. Looking up at her he hid his awe behind a bored mask and asked "So you are educated miko?"

"Of course I am, everyone from my time is educated, well almost everyone. There are a few that don't want to go to school and they get the hardest work."

"I see" pondering her answer he began to think on her undoubtedly useful knowledge of things. She could teach Rin how to read and write so that he did not have to find a servant to do it, her information of the future would also come in handy as well. From what he had gleaned from Rin about the miko was very disturbing to him, a time where demons were no longer around and humans ruled the world and skies. It was a very discomfiting thing for him to think about, glancing at the miko again he said "Tell me why there aren't any demons left in your time."

"Well I'm not really sure why they no longer exist really, but I can venture to guess that it had a lot to do with atomic bombs and the weaponry that humans invented." She answered after a few minutes of thought.

Not detecting any lies in her theory he was unsettled even more by what she had told him about the human race. What kind of fearsome weapons could such a low species create that they could wipe out all demons from the face of the earth? He would eventually have to see these weapons for himself, so that he could prepare for what was to come in the far future. The wind shifted and her scent was carried to his nose, wrinkling it slightly he decided it would be in his best interest to allow her to bathe off the sweat and grime from the days travel. She didn't smell like the other humans he had encountered before and he was thankful for that, but the scent of sweat wasn't anymore pleasant to his nose than any other human scent. "Miko you may bathe now, make haste or I shall retrieve you whether you're ready or not."

"Hai Sesshomaru." Standing Kagome grabbed her things and headed towards the spring at a brisk walk. Undressing faster than she normally would she was in the water within a minute of reaching the spring, reaching for her bag she pulled out her mp3 player and turned it on, setting the small speakers a few inches from the waters edge. Pulling out the shampoo she started washing her long thick hair working out tangles as she went, satisfied that it was clean she rinsed and began to bathe with her wisteria scented soap. Singing softly as she bathed she did not hear the small cracks of twigs as she sang along to Dance with the Devil:

_Here I stand helpless and left for dead_

_Close your eyes so many days go by_

_Easy to find what's wrong_

_Harder to find what's right_

_I believe in I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't stay long in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight_

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_As we dance with the devil tonight_

_Trembling crowded across my skin_

_Feeling your cold dead eyes_

_Stealing the life of mine_

_I believe in you _

_I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies_

_I won't last long in this world so wrong_

_Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight _

_Don't you dare look at him in the eye_

_Hold on_

_Hold on……_

_Goodbye……_

He had told her not to take long and what did she do? She took at least twenty minutes, pissed at her disobedience he strode towards the spring only to hear her softly singing a strange song, her voice, for a human, was oddly angelic sounding and he was caught off guard by her for the second time that day. Which did not improve his mood at all, if anything it only darkened his sour mood, but her beautiful voice kept invading his mind and soothed his anger each time he worked it up again. Finally he gave up on trying to be angry when her voice was doing odd things to his emotions, walking closer he saw her leaning against the side of the spring with her back to him. Deciding to get revenge on her for soothing his anger at her he waltzed up behind her and said in a cold calculating voice "Miko did I not tell you to make haste?"

She squealed in surprise and spun around so fast that it was almost comical to him, unfortunately in her haste she had forgotten one key thing, she was nude, and she was revealing everything the Kamis gave her. "Do you make it a habit to reveal yourself in the presence of males?" Amusement flashed briefly in his eyes as she made a hasty retreat under the water turning ten shades of red as she did so.

Kagome was so embarrassed that she dropped down into the water so quickly that she accidentally inhaled some, coming up sputtering and coughing she gave Sesshomaru a death glare. "Well do you make it a habit to startle young women whilst they bathe?" She bit out venomously.

"Watch your tongue miko I did warn you against dawdling, now dress quickly while my back is turned and I do suggest you hurry my patience wears thin."

Kagome was out of the water and dressed in record time, yes he had seen her once, but he would not do so again if she had any say in the matter.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--

**_Okay hope you like this one, I can't say exactly when I'll have the next update for you, but I will try to get it up asap for you. _**


	2. Hell on Earth

Chapter 2 of Next to Nothing

**Chapter 2 of Next to Nothing**

_**Warning rape in this chapter!**_

It had been a few days since Kagome had joined Sesshomaru's pack and things weren't going great for her at all, she had of course brought it onto herself though. Her always defiant nature did nothing but land her into trouble around "_Lord Sesshomaru_", yes perfection at its best, that was her complete downfall before him. He was a demon lord and a dog demon at that, which made her already complicated life a living hell now that she was part of his pack. He wouldn't let her return home no matter how politely she asked him, so apparently he hated her for being a filthy human even though there was nothing she could do to change that. Pain lanced down her arm as his claws cut her delicate skin in retribution for her lack of attention, glaring at him defiantly despite the pain she shocked his fingers with a little of her powers. Her defiance only brought on more pain though as his claws dug into her flesh a little deeper.

"You will obey me or feel my wrath. Now are you ready to obey my orders?" He growled out as he dug his claws in a touch deeper, releasing her when he heard her say yes. "Good, now go fetch the water like I told you to."

Cradling her abused arm she ran to the stream holding back her tears knowing it would only disgust him further and show weakness. Dipping the small bucket into the stream she filled it to the brim, then made her way carefully back to the fire where he directed her to put on some to boil for tea. Knowing she probably wouldn't receive any tea or food this night she asked if there was anything more he wanted of her, when his nose wrinkled slightly she knew he would send her off to bathe.

"Go and bathe, if you are not done by the time I get done drinking my tea then the consequences shall be great."

"Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama" Gathering her things she walked hastily to the stream and stripped promptly, getting in the chill water she bathed quickly. Glad to be clean she climbed out and dressed, it looked like she would beat him this time around before he finished his tea.

"How many times are we going to go over this before you get the point of haste?" Stepping out of the tree line he walked up to her and gave her a blood chilling glare as he delicately traced his claws over her skin. Reaching her fingers he gave one a cruel twist, not enough to dislocate or break it for she needed her hands to perform her tasks, satisfied when he heard her silence the anguished cry trying to escape her throat. "You are learning miko, as punishment for dawdling you shall bathe me with your sore hand and if I hear you whimper or cry out I shall create more pain. Now undress me"

Kagome reached up and carefully undid his sash and removed each piece of heavy armor before removing his hoari and hakamas, averting her eyes she waited until she heard him enter the water. "Sesshomaru-sama am I to enter the water as well?"

"If you are to bathe me then yes you will be entering the water, now hurry along my patience wears thin."

"May I change into more suitable clothing so that I don't soak these?"

"Quickly or I shall have you do it with no clothing on, it matters not to me."

Kagome changed into a bikini she had with her for emergencies and climbed into the water, washcloth in hand she approached him from behind and asked "Where shall I start?"

"Scrub my backside then wash my hair, once you finish with that you shall wash my front."

Applying the soap to her washcloth she began to scrub his back wincing each time her hurt finger bent and moved. Rinsing his back off she prepared to start on his hair until his cold voice cut in.

"You have not finished washing my backside miko." If he didn't have a nose he never would've known exactly how embarrassed she was from having to wash below the waist as well. As it was though that was the strongest scent assaulting his nose at the moment and he was pleased with her discomfort, she probably has never done such a thing to the male species because he was certain that she was still a virgin by her pure scent. Since the scent of the others washed off he knew his brother hadn't touched her yet and this surprised him to some degree. He had to give the half breed credit for his self control around such a temptress running around in inappropriate clothing all the time. Sighing softly in pleasure for it felt good to have a woman bathe you, even if she was human at least she wasn't filthy like most, maybe he would do the honors of deflowering her since his brother seemed incapable of doing it himself. Yes it had been awhile since he'd sheathed himself in a woman's body and it would be a well placed stab to Inuyasha's pride, she would suffice for satisfying his baser needs and she would undoubtedly be tight. It was decided then once she was finished bathing him he would have his way with her whether she liked it or not, besides a proper bitch of the pack is supposed to satisfy her alpha's needs.

Finished with his entire backside she started on his hair completely unaware of what she was in for when she finished completely. Massaging her shampoo into his scalp for deep cleansing and running her fingers through his long hair she felt satisfied that she had covered all of it, she asked him to tilt back so that she could rinse it out. Done with his hair her nervousness returned full blast because she now had to wash his front averting her eyes she began to wash his chest and arms, then his legs avoiding his male anatomy like the plague.

"You missed a spot." He said while giving her a pointed look then indicating what she missed.

Flushing a deep crimson she closed her eyes and began to wash his gradually hardening manhood and his sack.

Oh yesss….that did feel good and what was that bizarre piece of clothing she was wearing, it was completely inappropriate and left nothing to the imagination. He was in no way complaining though for it made him want release more than he already did, he was brought out of his thoughts when he noticed her trying to leave the water. "I don't recall dismissing you." Pulling her back he spun her around roughly so that she was facing him and said "You have yet to fully satisfy my needs tonight so you will satisfy my needs now like a proper pack female should."

**LEMON!**

Grabbing her by the waist he lifted her so that she sat on the bank then cut the flimsy material off her body and pushed her down onto the ground, forcing her legs apart he slid one finger down to her core and began to tease it with his finger. Holding her by the waist to prevent her escaping him, he lowered his mouth between her thighs and began licking up her unique and rather pleasant flavor, pausing because of her squirming to get away he dug his claws into her hips and said "Be still or you will have more pain than necessary."

She stilled instantly, but the look of terror in her eyes wasn't going to go away. Thrusting a finger into her he was satisfied with its wetness and positioned himself between her legs preparing to take her. Despite her fear her body was still reacting to his sexual triggers and that meant he could take her without undue pain on her part, yes she was nothing to him, but if he wasn't gentle they would be held up by her because she wouldn't be able to walk for the next week or so.

Slowly he slid into her and pushed past her barrier, buried deeply within her he was shocked that she didn't cry out in pain, he had bedded many women so he knew that he was large for even the most experienced of women cried out in pain. He did smell the salt of unshed tears and her blood from his invasion of her untried body, she felt better than the others as well, but he had never taken a maiden before so he was pleased with her tightness.

He began driving into her slowly at first then faster as he began to lose control of himself, because she just felt so damn good. Growling softly with each thrust within her his vision began to bleed red as he neared his end, his roar filled the surrounding forest as he released himself. Satiated for the night he would use his fingers to bring her release after using her in such a way, he wasn't completely cold hearted as many thought, he never let any of the others go without satisfaction besides if he wanted release again she would be more willing if he did bring her some pleasure.

Kagome was wracked with pain as he forced himself on her, she wanted no part of this, but how do you stop the almighty Sesshomaru without earning more suffering? Why did her body betray her fear and anger at being taken by such a coldhearted ass in such a way? She held back her tears afraid that if she let them fall he would only hurt her more and then came the intrusion that took her sacred virginity, biting her check she kept from screaming from the immeasurable pain of his breech.

**End Lemon**

Her body burned from the pain he caused and no one would want her now that he had taken her, Inuyasha would hate her and Kouga would look at her with disgust, so what was the point of finding her lost friends now? She would be labeled as a 'demon's whore' for the rest of her life for he had visibly marked her body so that everyone knew she was his _property_. She would be forever scarred by the claw marks he left on her hips and arms, never the unflawed young woman she once was all because of him. Her aura began to darken a touch as anger and self loathing grew within her tainting her once pure soul, it didn't darken dramatically though, only a person of great skill or power would be able to tell she wasn't a pure soul.

Light Lime

She flinched when she heard his roar echo around them and she thought he was done with her until a probing finger entered her core and began to work. Unable to control her body's loathsome behavior she found herself experiencing pleasure from his finger and soon she climaxed silently, for she would make no sound around him.

Satisfied that she had some pleasure out of his little tryst he lifted her and dropped her into the freezing water to rinse her off as well as himself. He wasn't happy that he had marked her, but at least it wasn't a mate mark, he had only marked her as property so that no one would touch her in a sexual way. She was his property and only he would find pleasure in her body until she was gone from his pack for good, unfortunately it looked like she would be around longer than either of them had anticipated for there was still no sign of his bastard brother.

Cleansed of her scent he dried and dressed himself before turning his back on her and saying "Dress quickly and get to the camp." He noticed an odd shift in her scent, but decided to write it off as anger then he disappeared into the shadows.

Kagome got out of the icy water stiffly, her body ached with each movement she made making it hard to dress and walk to camp. Once there she was glad to see Rin and Jaken sound asleep, it was a small reprieve after what she had endured because she wouldn't have to hide her pain and stiffness from them. Fishing through her bag she found her pain reliever and took two before climbing into her sleeping bag, she tossed and turned for what seemed like hours before her pain pills kicked in and knocked her out totally. She thankfully had a dreamless sleep.

--

_**Okay, yes it was a dark chapter and they will be more of them to come, none as detailed as this one's unhappy events though. Don't hate me it will all straighten out by the ending, just give it some time to run its dark course. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**_


	3. What the hell?

Chapter 3 of Next to Nothing

**Chapter 3 of Next to Nothing**

The next morning Kagome awoke earlier than usual pulling out her brush she started working through the tangles in it when she noticed something odd. There was one large blood red streak of hair in her long onyx tresses, slightly shocked by the appearance of color she decided to hide it from the others to avoid trouble. She was already sore enough from him raping her last night she didn't need anymore suffering on top of that, her finger was purple from being wrenched by him, and the claw marks strung every time they brushed against her clothing. Knowing that he would expect breakfast for Rin and Jaken she gathered the items to cook a healthy meal for a change, cracking the eggs she scrambled them and heated the leftover ham. Putting on some water to boil for tea she was glad for the unusual peace around the camp that morning, Jaken was for the most part always yelling and complaining about one thing or another and Rin was asking a hundred and one questions. She loved the girl, but sometimes she needed a break from her cheerful outlook especially when Sesshomaru was the main topic and could do no wrong in her eyes.

Ah the innocence of childhood thought Kagome, if she only had that innocence still but no it had been ripped from her by the cold, domineering demon standing before her. Glancing up into his cold amber eyes she turned her back to him dismissing his presence completely, she was nothing to him so he was nothing to her. If he thought that he could use her as he pleased then she would find a way to use it against him without him knowing it was happening. He destroyed her chance of being with Inuyasha by defiling her body, now she would live day by day as they came instead of worrying over something lost. She would let destiny carry her where it would and if being with Sesshomaru and going through the shit he put her through was to be her destiny then so be it, things couldn't stay this way forever. Depressed and angry by her destiny so far she missed the odd sensation that passed through her so softly that had she been paying attention she would have wondered at its cause.

Sesshomaru was baffled by the miko's actions of turning her back to him, she was either brave or stupid and he went with stupid. Taking a hold of her shoulder he spun her around and stopped short, her eyes were darker, they looked almost black you could barely see a chocolate glow within them. They held no emotion as she leveled her gaze with his own and that unsettled him for a brief second, for the first time ever he saw no emotions in the depths of her eyes and it didn't sit well with him. Anger welled inside of him for being thrown off guard by a human and his claws bit deeper than usual into her thinner arm, no pain was shown in her eyes only anger was reflected back at him. No fear, no pain, nothing but anger there in her once light chocolate eyes and it made him uncomfortable. He had never met a human that had unsettled him or made him uncomfortable until now and it only incited more rage within him and he lashed out without thinking. His claws sank deeply into her arm as he dragged them down her arm viciously as he kept his eyes locked on hers watching for pain to show, nothing. If anything they only grew darker losing more of the chocolate color, pissed he backhanded her hard sending her flying backwards. He stormed off to vent his anger on an unsuspecting tree before he ended up killing her, he did tell her that she would be returned to her friends when they were found so he would not break his word by taking her life. Why was she able to unsettle him so? What changed in her over night? Did he make a mistake by deflowering her last night? Kami! How he hated questioning himself, never before had he questioned his actions until one lowly human wench came along and showed him an absolute emotionless face.

Kagome gritted her teeth as the cuts burned on her arms, a smile found its way to her face despite the pain though. She had seen the slip of his mask and knew exactly what it meant, she had done the impossible. She, a mere human had unsettled him and that was exactly what she had set out to do, yes she would probably suffer hell for doing it but it would be worth it in the long run. Pleased with the small victory she finished cooking breakfast then woke Rin and gave her a plate of food before doing the same with Jaken.

He strode back into the camp to see a fleeting smile on her face which only ignited his anger again, walking over to her he said "Come" then walked into the forest telling Jaken to stay put and protect Rin. He sensed her following him and decided to examine her aura to see what it might reveal. What he found wasn't what he was prepared for….

--

Inuyasha and the others looked around their surroundings confused, they were just in a nice meadow clearing and now they were surrounded by a dense, dark forest on all sides.

"Where the hell are we?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, I suggest we keep moving though. This forest is eerie and there is a presence of evil about it." Answered Miroku for the third time that day.

"Your probably right monk, lets get going then, wait where is Kagome?"

"Unfortunately we haven't seen her so she might be in the meadow still wondering where we are."

"Damn" Inuyasha sighed in frustration, he shouldn't have pushed them so hard letting Kagome fall so far behind them. What if she was hurt or in serious trouble all because of his stubborn nature?

--

Naraku chuckled as he watched the companions wander around in his newest creation, they would be lucky to find their way out in such an endless maze of trees. No path stayed the same, because the trees would move on Naraku's whim. He did create a fabulous new toy and Sesshomaru would break Kagome just as he thought he would. The joy that Kanna's mirror could bring him, he laughed when a nymph appeared before the monk and the slayer became enraged by the nude creature enticing him away with her dance. Hell even Inuyasha was falling for it, yes once they split up all would be lost for them, they would be trapped in the forest for the rest of their lives. Such a pleasant thought for him and Sesshomaru was so caught up with searching them out that he had no threats to worry about, once the miko was broken he would complete the jewel and become the most powerful demon alive.

--

Sesshomaru was appalled by what he found and for the first time he felt fear, she was indeed changing, but it wasn't what he had thought originally. Well if she never figured it out then he would still treat her as a lowly human servant and a bitch of his pack for pleasure. If she ever did find out what was happening then she would be hell on Earth like another long dead human that had this happen, he had only heard rumors of course, but if this was indeed what he thought it was and the rumors were true then all would suffer. He would kill her of course if it ever came down to his life or hers and that would forever end the problem. Unless the undead girl created by Urasue brought her back to life in a clay body, he made a mental note to hunt down and re-kill the girl soon in order to prevent that from happening.

Kagome felt his aura shifting around her own and wondered what he was up to, but kept it to herself. No good came from asking him a question so she stayed silent she would find out soon enough most likely.

--

_**Yes I will leave you wondering about her changes, anyone who can guess what she is undergoing gets an invisible free cookie! I don't usually do this, but I will on this one. You shouldn't have too wait long for I want to get her secret out soon the suspense I'm leaving you in is killing me. Hope you enjoyed it and I promise that it will lighten up just be patient with me, I'm in one of those dark writing moods right now. Thanks for the reviews last chapter guys I'm glad to see the support despite the events in last chapter.**_


	4. Darkness beneath the surface

**Chapter 4 of Next to Nothing**

Sesshomaru didn't know what to think honestly, if she ever figured out what she was becoming and became vengeful everyone would suffer greatly. There was a possibility that she would never figure it out though and he would continue in his usual manner with that in mind, besides if she did figure it out he would undoubtedly kill her without a second thought. Walking ahead of her he pried further into her aura trying to figure out how it changed and why, but nothing presented itself to him. Pulling his aura back he continued leading the way into a small clearing with a dense forest line around it, preventing unwanted eyes from watching his next actions. "What game are you trying to play miko?"

"I'm not playing any games Sesshomaru-sama."

"Don't lie to me." He growled out, even though he told her not to lie he sensed no lies in what she said. He sensed nothing from her and it only angered him, he wanted her to fear him.

"I do not lie like your half brother Sesshomaru I am a miko and as such I do not lie to anyone no matter what they are." She would make him see his errors one day and then she would be free of everything, free to do as she pleased. A small smile graced her face at the thought of freedom, she would find a way to enjoy all he threw at her if only to rankle him.

Reaching over he yanked her head back by her hair and glared into her eyes, they darkened another shade as he watched. Now they weren't far from being as black as the pupil in their center, he wondered what other changes had occurred to her physically so he began to strip her. The wounds from marking her as his property had healed he noted and they left tiny crescent shaped scars along her body. She didn't fight his actions and it made him pause when he realized that she was just standing there, still emotionless as ever. Her body was thinner and more defined than it was last night, the muscle tone would make any other human male want her. Cutting the odd device that contained her hair he noted two rather thick streaks of blood red hair in her onyx tresses. _So she was indeed undergoing more changes physically other than her eyes._

Taking his actions to mean something else she came onto him thinking he wanted to rape her again, well he could have her. This time she would enjoy herself and she would dominate him, making him pay for raping her. Untying his sash she removed everything and shoved him down, he was so thrown off by her behavior that he didn't try to stop her.

**Lime/Lemon (not too detailed)**

Pinning him to the ground beneath her she ground against him suggestively as she undressed as well, when so was unclothed he was hard. She dropped herself onto his member and started her domination of his body. No matter how he tried to put her below him she would not allow it and so she stayed on top and she enjoyed herself. The pain from his claws only made her more determined to have her way for a change after all he had done to her.

He glared into her eyes, very unhappy about his current position beneath her in a sexual act that undermined his status. What the hell had gotten into her? Was it the changes she was undergoing that caused such bold behavior? Well right now none of those things really mattered because the bitch was currently dominating him despite his efforts to put things in order. What was worse was the fact that she seemed to be enjoying her position completely. Her climax came pulling him with her and she stood gathering her clothes and slid into her thin inner kimono, making her way to the stream to wash herself.

**End Lemon**

_Damn her_ he growled as he dressed hastily and hunted her down to make her pay for her actions, no one dominates him and gets away with it. Especially her! He was Alpha no one in his pack had the right to dominate him, catching her he knocked her to the ground and growled menacingly at her. In his angered state he did not realize that he had released poison into her with his claws buried deeply in her arms, as her skin became pale her eyes started changing once more.

Electric blue flecks began to appear in her black eyes as another streak of blood red shot through her hair. She did not writhe in pain when the poison began trying to dissolve her flesh, no she fought it and its process was slowed to a crawl. Her face revealed the fact that she was in deep concentration at the moment and Sesshomaru sat with her pinned beneath him trying to figure out what she was up to. Noticing the paleness of her skin he glanced at his claws and what had occurred struck a hard blow to him, he had poisoned her and she was fighting for her life. There was nothing he could do to save her from his poison, releasing her he watched curiously as she fought it and he was amazed that she had even slowed it to such a degree. No other had slowed the effects of his poison before, so maybe she had a slim chance of surviving it. If not he could revive her with the Tensaiga and then continue where he left off, making her pay for her crimes against him.

Hours later he was perched in a tree watching the miko still lying where he left her panting and paler than she was earlier. She was indeed strong if she managed to live this long and he found an odd sense of pride in that knowledge. If Inuyasha took her as a mate then she would be a good addition of power to Inuyasha's bloodline, even being human she was far better than Izayoi had ever been. He listened carefully for her heartbeat and found it was erratic but still strong, he wondered how much longer she would live. His brows drew together when he noticed her shards changing color, perhaps her transformation was near its end for the precious shards to change and swirl as they did. Her hair now held five blood red streaks in it and her body looked longer than it originally was, as much as he hated to admit it she was beautiful for a human and he had never seen a human that he would deem beautiful. None were worthy of his attention, but she was stronger than a normal human almost to his demonic level, if he did say so himself, he wasn't too fond of her power level. But if Inuyasha would have a human she better be powerful and able to care for her pups without her mate having to be there all the time.

Kagome could feel the poison dissipating ever so slowly from her system and she wondered how long she had been like this. Time had escaped her with the struggle against such a strong demonic poison, she did sense the ass that was responsible nearby, probably waiting to confirm her death before he left. _Sorry to disappoint you Sesshomaru, but I won't die that easily by your hands. _Her body was exhausted and she felt like a lead weight was on her chest making it hard to breathe, but the poison was almost gone now just a little longer and she would be fine, tired but alive.

Her breathing slowly steadied and smoothed out meaning she was asleep, he walked over to her and to his astonishment she didn't have a trace of poison in her system. She must've worn herself out fighting his poison till it dissipated from her body, she had been at it for at least five hours. She had managed a feat he had seen few demons pull off with his unique poison and she was a mere human woman, correction a human miko with exceptional powers. He believed that not even Midoriko could've pulled that off and she was the most powerful miko to have ever lived. He turned and walked back to the camp to collect the others, reaching camp he was greeted cheerfully by Rin. "Jaken get her things and come."

"But my lord, why do I have to get the filthy humans things?"

"Jaken"

"Yes my lord."

They reached her sleeping place shortly after leaving the old spot and she was still sound asleep, Rin was about to run over to her when Sesshomaru's voice stopped her short. "Let her rest Rin she has had a rough five hours fighting off poison."

"Okay, Lord Sesshomaru can I go pick flowers for her?"

Suppressing a sigh he said "Go, but be careful Rin and take Jaken with you."

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru, I'll be extra careful! Come on Jaken let's pick flowers for Kagome."

"I will not pick flowers Rin."

Night fell and no sign of her coming around, Rin was concerned about her, but Sesshomaru knew it would take her a while to restore her strength after such an ordeal. He held respect for her now, but he wouldn't treat her any differently. He would see how far she could be pushed until she snapped, the safety of the group was his priority so he would push her in private only. She shifted in her sleep mumbling about something incoherently, it sounded like _rice balls will get me_, but it was mumbled so who knows what she said.

The next afternoon Kagome awoke for the first time since she fell asleep and Rin was ecstatic over her being well again.

"Here Kagome, Jaken and Rin picked these for you yesterday."

"They're beautiful Rin, thank you." Kagome gave the child a hug before standing unsteadily.

"I would not advise rushing your body miko, you were asleep for and entire night and day. I want you to regain your strength as quickly as possible so that we might continue our search for Naraku." Sesshomaru stated coldly. "Eat"

"What? Why?"

"If you don't regain your strength then we can't leave, now eat. I refuse to carry you like my half brother did, it's disgraceful for one such as I."

Kagome ate the food Rin handed her slowly, she felt a little sick and different somehow. Her hair fell around her face and she saw more red streaks there and gasped, snatching up her bag she found her mirror and held it up examining her face. Then the color of her eyes caught her attention and she dropped the mirror, shakily she picked it up and held it up to her face examining her eyes. Glaring up at Sesshomaru she said "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing miko, this was all your own body's doings not mine. Your aura will hold the answers to your questions, so examine your aura and tell me what you see there."

Kagome paused in her soon to be rant and looked within herself and was shocked by what she found there. Her aura wasn't the same as it had always been it was a dark blue almost black color and she didn't understand why it had changed. Coming back to the world she said "What happened to me Sesshomaru?"

"That isn't for me to say, figure it out for yourself."

Standing angrily she yelled "How the hell am I suppose to figure something like this out? I want to know what in the hell happened to me damn it!"

"Do not yell at me miko you will not like the consequences of such an action." He bit out in frustration.

"Right now I can care less because I want answers."

He had her by the throat and pinned to a tree, blood seeped from beneath his claws as he growled at her threateningly. His eyes locked onto her trying to force her to look away and she only refused his victory over her. A spark lit within her eyes and the next thing he knew his lips were pressed firmly against her own and something like lightning ran through his body stunning him temporarily. Grabbing a handful of her hair he yanked her head back with a venomous growl "What do you think you are doing to this Sesshomaru?"

"Making the most of my torment, why did you enjoy it?"

"Bitch you will desist from making a fool of this Sesshomaru now."

"Oh and what will you do if I wont desist fluffy?"

"What did you call me?"

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself so listen closely this time, I called you Fluffy. Have a problem with it Fluffy?"

His growl echoed around the forest and she could practically feel the vibrations it caused in the air. She had struck a nerve and he was pissed by the looks and sound of it, who ever knew that playing with fire could be so much fun? Smiling at him an innocent air she said "Did I do something wrong?"

Only his low growl answered her and she zapped his hands with her blue-black power before dashing off deeper into the forest while hiding her scent every twenty feet or so. Trying to throw him off but not totally, she wanted to have a bit of fun after being treated so badly for weeks and he was the object of her game.

He licked his hands trying to heal the stinging flesh quickly before hunting her down and making her pay ever so painfully. Her scent dropped and picked up twenty paces later only to do it again several more times. _She's toying with me, but why is she doing such a thing when it is so dangerous to toy with the likes of me? Females are so infuriating at times, how does anyone put up with them? She will pay for this little game of hers if it means that I have to sever a finger or more. _He thought angrily.

She sensed him nearing her location and blended into the tree hiding her scent well, she had to contain a giggle when she saw him running around in circles trying to sniff her out like a bloodhound. The image of him in his dog form with his nose pressed tightly to the soil almost made her reveal her hiding spot. So lost in her amusing thoughts she didn't notice that he was directly behind her on the branch next to hers until he whispered dangerously into her ear.

"Are you enjoying yourself? Because this is the last time you will do so with this Sesshomaru, bitch."

"Actually I am, it's sweet of you to ask me that."

The only warning she had was a growl before she plummeted forty feet to the ground, she landed on her feet and grinned up at him. "What did you honestly think you could kill me that easily Sesshomaru? You ought to be ashamed of yourself with such a weak ploy."

He pounced on her shoving her into the ground hard and his elongated teeth sank in a fraction of an inch from her jugular and tore her throat slightly. A gurgling sound was heard before pain lanced through his body and he was flung back by her blue-black power into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Damn him" she spat as she rid her mouth of the blood in it. "He was really trying to kill me that time, too bad his aim was off. He is going to have one hell of a headache when he comes to I bet." Walking over to him she examined his slightly charred clothes, tracing his markings she said quietly "He really is a beauty isn't he? The gods would be envious of his looks and body, too bad he's a cold hearted ass."

--

_**Okay guys, I wasn't sure where to cut it off honestly, if I had cut it off where I wanted to it never would've made it this long for this chapter. Any guesses as to what she is? Thanks to r0o for her continuous support and occasional help when I get writers block and those of you who review on a regular basis. You guys are what keep me going at times, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted to lighten it up a little after having it so dark from the start. Till next chapter then my readers! **_


	5. Strength revealed

**Chapter 5 of Next to Nothing**

Two hours rolled by before Sesshomaru groaned and sat up, his head was killing him and his body didn't feel all that great either. _She must've zapped me pretty good for me to feel like this. I'm just glad she wasn't out to purify me, she might've succeeded with it I didn't realize she was so powerful. Maybe I should've gone ahead and killed her from the start, because now it will be hard to rid the world of her._ _What she's still here? _"Didn't have the guts to finish me off, huh miko?"

"If I wanted to kill you I would've Sesshomaru-sama, but I do not wish to kill you. I may need your aid to destroy Naraku once and for all, so don't be snide with me. Besides I wouldn't want to deprive Rin of her father figure now would I?"

"I guess you wouldn't, you are a miko after all even if who she chose as a father figure is a demon you wouldn't be so cold hearted as that."

"Why if I didn't know any better I'd say that I had rattled your brains loose by the way you're behaving. Or is it the headache making you talk this way? I hear they have an odd affect on demons are you suffering from that fate?"

"It's of no concern to you miko."

"That's more like the Sesshomaru I know, fluffy."

A grin crossed her face when she heard him growl and then whimper from the unwanted pain it caused him. He opted for a cold glare instead, _why does she torment me so?_

"Consider it payback for all you did to me Sesshomaru."

_How did she do that? It's like she can read my thoughts! I didn't feel anyone probing my mind………_

_I don't have to probe your mind to know your thoughts Sesshomaru._

_How are you doing this? _He asked incredulously in his mind.

_You have bitten me twice have you not? That's more than enough to give me a link to your mind Sesshomaru, now stop whining and let's get moving. I am ready to put and end to Naraku once and for all aren't you?_

_Don't boss me bitch! And get the hell out of my mind now._

"What don't like a woman in your head? I'll stay out of your head unless I feel the need to speak with you privately."

"Fine, let's go."

Walking into camp they collected Rin and Jaken then headed off in search of Naraku, they figured that they would encounter Inuyasha and the others if they just hunted for Naraku.

Sesshomaru left Kagome alone for the most part for a day or so trying to think of the best course of action to take with her. She was supposed to be the lowest in his pack, but now he wasn't so sure that he could keep her there. Maybe he would make some sort of truce with her now that she had attained such power, she would make for a strong ally if the need ever arose. No one would dare question him having such a powerful human around himself or in his lands, she would probably shame most youkai in the surrounding areas. Before he made any truce with her he would challenge her and find the extent of her power and if it didn't kill her then he would ally himself with her.

Kagome kept her promise to Sesshomaru about staying out of his head so she was unaware of the thoughts going through his head at the moment.

That evening when they stopped Sesshomaru asked for his duel and she accepted it with a grin, they tried to stare each other down at first daring the other to make the first move. Neither fell into that trap though so they started circling each other and testing the others reflexes before Sesshomaru lashed his whip out at her.

Noticing his whip she created a dark cord of energy and the two whips intertwined voiding out each other, since that failed them as a suitable attack he drew his sword and was striking at her with a vengeance. Unfortunately she was faster than he had anticipated and dodged each and every move he made with his sword. He was almost distracted by the way she twisted and contorted while avoiding his blows with apparent ease, before he knew it her fist connected with his cheek sending a small burst of searing energy through it. Growling in anger and pain he dove for her only to be thwarted again by her quick reflexes, her foot caught him in the chest as she did so. The woman was the most infuriating creature he had ever met and now she was making a fool of him in front of both Rin and Jaken.

She was unarmed, but it mattered naught to her, for she was doing quite well for her first real fight with the demon. Practice fight her ass, she knew it was a duel from the moment he summoned forth his poisonous whip and that only made embarrassing him all the more fun. He wasn't happy she could tell by looking at his aura that much, and things were only going to go downhill for him with each blow she delivered to his body.

--

Inuyasha followed Kikyo's scent in the endless forest and couldn't believe his luck when he found her in a hut surrounded by various gardens. It was obvious that she lived there for a while and he was thrilled by the revelation, he knocked on the frame of the entrance and soon his was face to face with Kikyo. Sniffing the air he found that she was a normal woman now and that they could at last be together, a smile lit up his face and he gave her a hug which she accepted eagerly.

"Oh Inuyasha you've finally come for me, I thought you had forgotten about me when you never showed up that day. It has been at least a year since then Inuyasha."

Inuyasha forgot his companions and Kagome in the spell Naraku weaved around him, all the half demon could see was his beloved Kikyo and the perfect time to ask her to become his mate. "Kikyo will you do me the honors of becoming my mate?"

"Of course Inuyasha I love you and always have."

Pulling her into a passionate kiss he said "I love you to Kikyo."

--

Naraku's evil laugh echoed in the hollow cavern around him as he watched the scene unfold before him. Yes Inuyasha would be trapped forever in the Dark Forest and he wouldn't remember Kagome ever again, and the false Kikyo would do her job in keeping him where he was. The other two would prove a challenge though for Sango had intercepted the monk's interest in the nymph he had created to separate the monk and slayer. If he couldn't separate them that way, then he would make things unbearable for the by throwing several beautiful women into the picture to faun over the monk and lure his attention from the jealous slayer. She would undoubtedly get angry and leave him there with his perverted habits never ceasing to anger her.

Kagome on the other hand was going to be more trouble than he had anticipated, for she wasn't innocent and neither was she weak now. All thanks to the damnable Sesshomaru who had it in for him, that demon had foiled his plans by defiling her and causing the change that she underwent. He wasn't happy about his situation, but there was hope for him yet, her soul and power was tainted and impure now. Maybe just maybe he could take control over her like Hakudoshi had tried so long ago and failed to do. Yes he would try that before he did anything further and he still had to get his hands on the wolf that held two shards, but he would get around to that situation later.

--

Sesshomaru stood panting bruises and burn marks littering his body as he stared at the miko before him, disbelief written clearly across his face. She had managed to out maneuver him every time and land blows on him, while he only cut her clothing in places revealing her creamy skin to his eyes. He blamed it on his lack of training on a regular basis and wouldn't admit that she had bested him, he was the lord of the west after all and no one bested him. So he was definitely out of shape he surmised.

She looked over the demon lord before her and smiled at her handy work, after all it's not every day that you scorch the demon lord's clothes almost completely off of him. She eyed his body over appraising his wounds and then walked over to him and placed her hand on his chest, her power glowed around it and then his injuries glowed in the deep blue light and then they were gone. Dropping her hand she looked up into his golden eyes and smiled before saying "Well that was certainly fun, wouldn't you say?"

He just glared at her, she just put him through hell by besting him and then further damaged his pride by healing his wounds, wounds that she had given him at that. She was indeed a strange woman and to make matters worse her clothes were cut in the most revealing places, he saw the bottom swell of her breast through one cut, a nipple through another, and worst of all was the one the revealed the small of her back and her upper butt. The skin beckoned to his baser desires and he fought them, but noticing her eyes looking over his toned muscles hungrily he was hard pressed to stay in control. To make matters worse night was falling and that meant her bathing in a nearby spring, he cursed his ill luck when he felt his member twitch and swell rapidly in anticipation of her waiting depths. _Damn if she isn't plaguing me with her body in more ways then one, if she isn't causing me physical harm she's causing me to want her physically. I will not give into this want of physical pleasure with her damnably pleasing body. _His ire rose several notches as he noticed her scent spike with touches of arousal and he interrupted her thoughts with a growl. "If you are done molesting my body with your eyes I would like to offer an alliance between us since you have proven your abilities to me."

"I will accept your alliance Sesshomaru on one condition."

"And what might that condition be?"

"You will show me the respect I deserve and call me by my name."

"Agreed, now I do believe that I need a bath so I leave you to your own devices." He stated before walking off to the hot spring prepared to relax for a bit in silence to contemplate his predicament with the miko. He should leave her on her own and rid himself forever of her alluring scent and body, but he would control his own body and avoid the pleasure of hers. She was no longer beneath him so it wouldn't do to treat her like a pleasure thing for his usage that was far beneath his honor to do.

Removing what was left of his clothes he climbed into the spring and sighed as its heat washed over his body and relaxed his tense muscles. The warmth seeped throughout him and he was relieved to be free of Kagome at last so that he could organize his thoughts on the female that posed more than one problem for him. He hoped they found Inuyasha soon so that she could leave him, she was a good choice for his brother or at least that's what he kept telling himself. A noise brought him out of his reverie and he glanced over to see the bane of his existence sit down on a small bolder at the edge of the water. Resisting the urge to sigh in frustration at her following him, he shot her a "no nonsense" glare and said "Why are you here?"

"You did say that you were leaving me to my own devices did you not." She said a little haughtily.

"So I did, but that doesn't answer my question now does it?"

"No I guess it doesn't, I came here to wait for my turn to bathe and to get away from Jaken's pointless fussing."

"I see, but did you have to come here?"

"No but I wanted to wait somewhere that I would know when you finished, therefore I came here."

"Fine stay if you wish, but try to keep it down I am trying to think on important matters."

"Okay, but what are you trying to think about."

"Nothing to concern yourself with, now if you don't mind I would like some quiet to think."

Kagome sat there and watched him beneath hooded eyes as he bathed in silence, he was so godlike it was a wonder that he wasn't already taken by a female. With his cold exterior though, she wasn't too surprised when she actually thought about it that he was unmated, his disposition wasn't warm and welcoming after all. What he lacked in personality was more than made up for in his looks, her friends back home would be envious if they ever saw him. He wasn't hers though so she would enjoy looking at him, knowing what his body offered hers though made it difficult to keep her mind from straying to what they could be doing.

Her thoughts took over without her permission and the scent of her arousal wafted into Sesshomaru's nose jarring him from his thoughts on how to keep from touching her. He growled in frustration for his member throbbed to life with a vengeance crying for the pleasure of her flesh against his own heated flesh. Unable to control his body's desires he was next to her in an instant sniffing her delicately and almost hissed out when he discovered she was also in heat. He shot her a glare and growled out "You….you need to leave now! I can't touch you, you aren't mine to do so with. I should've never taken you to begin with, you should be with Inuyasha not me. Now go! Before we regret what may happen next." The hurt expression on her face wasn't what he wanted to see and then he smelt her tears, she spun and ran off into the night. _Damn it! Why the hell does these things keep happening to me? She didn't do anything wrong I did, so why does she have to suffer my folly?_ He knew he should leave her be, she was in heat and the scent called to his beast like no other had, but he had hurt her with his words and regretted it.

Kagome ran and didn't care that branches were cutting her or that she had no idea where she was headed just as long as she got away from him. He regretted what he had done and didn't want her near him now, she was a reminder of his mistakes so she did as he said and left. She wouldn't return to him, she would find the others on her own or she would die trying. Her legs gave out and she hit the hard ground with a sob, he cut her where Inuyasha had done so many times with his visits to Kikyo. "Why? Why me? What did I do to deserve this? I can't possibly love him can I? I still love Inuyasha, don't I? Ugghh…… I better hide my scent so that he doesn't find me, if he even looks for me which I doubt he will, I don't want him to find me." Her scent began to blend into that of the forest around her and she continued to run from him, leaving nothing to reveal her chosen path. When her lungs began to burn furiously she stopped for the night and found shelter in a cave, afraid a fire would give her away she did without one.

He cursed himself for his words to her because her scent dropped off and he couldn't pick it back up. Making large circles he searched far and wide trying to find her, but her scent was nowhere to be found she must've remembered that without hiding it she would be found. He had to find her though, Rin would be upset that he had let her get away and he was upset with himself for pushing her away. She had done nothing wrong, she couldn't help the fact that she was in heat and it apparently ached for him as his did for hers. A thought struck him, they were connected mentally maybe he could find her that way, searching for the unfamiliar link and finding it he stretched his essence done the thread and found it closed off. Well at least he could find her even though her mind was shut there was still a trail that led to her, he let it pull him along and at last he came to a darkened cave where sniffling could be heard. Walking in silently he found her curled up against the wall in the back and the weight of his actions hit him full force, she never wanted to be found by him and that was clear by the lack of scent and fire. Crouching down he brushed her hair out of her face and said "Kagome come back to camp with me."

"No, don't touch me. I'm a filthy human that you regret touching so leave me alone. Go on your merry way without me hindering you with my needs and desires."

"Kagome, I'm sorry if my words hurt you but I had to get you away from me. If I had done what your body beckoned me to do you would've ended up pupped by me and I could not do that to you. You don't deserve to be pupped and unmated, one day you will be mated to someone and then the time will be right for pups. Now isn't the time to be pupped, Naraku is out there biding his time to strike and pups would only hinder your ability to destroy him."

"You expect me to believe that reason for your actions towards me, you regret ever taking my virginity and you regret taking your pleasure in a filthy human female. Don't you?"

"Open your mind to me Kagome and look at my thoughts, tell me if what you find is a lie or truth that I spoke."

Kagome hesitantly opened her mind and his flowed around her, she saw that he was telling the truth about why he did what he did. And surprisingly enough he didn't consider her filthy, then he spoke through their link and said _I wouldn't offer an alliance if you were filthy Kagome, you happen to be the cleanest human I know and I'm glad to call you ally and pack. Please forgive my lack of control earlier and rejoin the group, at least for Rin's sake. _

_Fine I will come back with you, but don't expect me to like it._

She followed him closely back towards the camp and found that she had made it quite far from the small camp than she had originally thought. She was intrigued by the way his hair swayed as he walked in front of her and she hadn't touched it yet. She wondered if it was as silky as it looked and her hand was almost to it when his voice interrupted her thoughts and halted her hand.

"Will you do me a favor and release your scent so that my beast will settle down his clamor over no scent on you."

Kagome dropped the mask and she could have sworn that she heard him inhale deeply. She reached out determined to touch his hair once again when she was halted a second time by his voice, only this time it was in her mind.

_What exactly do you believe you will accomplish by playing with my hair?_

_I won't accomplish anything really, I will just satisfy my curiosity about how it feels. Is there a problem with that?_

_No, but I wish you would desist from trying to touch it, I am not fond of people handling my hair. It is the pride of the Inu race to have this hair, my father's hair wasn't this nice, but my mother passed on her traits to me. So no one touches my hair without my consent first, so I would suggest that you stop trying to touch it. Actually now that I think about it you have touched it whilst bathing me._

_But it was wet…I never have felt it while it was dry and soft._

_There isn't much difference between it wet or dry so drop it._

_No I will not stop trying to touch it, I was so embarrassed that time that I didn't pay attention to how it felt._

_That's your own fault then now behave like a miko should and leave my hair alone._

Reaching camp Kagome fell into an exhausted slumber and slept deeply until mornings light hit her eyelids causing them to flutter open. Noticing the others asleep she poked the fire back to life and started on breakfast for them. Sesshomaru had provided half a deer and she cooked it in small cubes for everyone to eat along with an egg each. Rin woke up just as Kagome finished cooking and squealed in delight at finding Kagome back and well.

Jaken was startled by the squeal and shot up hitting his head on a low hanging branch, cursing under his breath while his hand sat on the abused spot, he walked over to the fire and picked up a plate. He surprisingly waited patiently without complaint for Kagome to give him his portion of venison then sauntered off to sit next to Rin.

Fixing her own plate she ate slowly as she watched Rin wolf her own food down then run around singing songs that the girl made up. Finished eating she cleaned up and broke camp, looking at Sesshomaru she said "Shall we?" while pointing off into the distance.

He answered with a nod and began leading the group for the mountains in the far distance.

--33--33--

Hours later…..

Kagome froze as a familiar aura raced towards her with two shards and the whirlwind stopped in front of her. When the dust had cleared she was lifted into a tight hug and spun around by Koga.

"Where's dog breath?" he asked glancing around the clearing for him and his eyes landed on Sesshomaru. "Hey there Lord Sesshomaru, how's it going?" Kouga didn't wait for a reply before he was focused back on Kagome. "Wow Kagome, you're looking good. That dark miko look suits you well you know."

"Hi Kouga, I don't know where Inuyasha or the others are they disappeared weeks ago and I have yet to find them. Not even Sesshomaru has been able to locate them, so we are just looking for Naraku in hopes of running across them." Glancing at Sesshomaru she noticed he looked a little on edge and was giving Kouga a glare that could freeze water. "And it's not only a look, Kouga it's what I am now so…"

"What happened to turn you dark Kagome? Did Inuyasha do this?"

"No Kouga it wasn't Inuyasha's doings, please just drop it. I don't really want to talk about it right now okay."

"If you say so Kagome."

_Who the hell does that wolf think he is just running in here and picking her up like that? She is by all rights mine I did mark her, even though that is basically void by her allying herself with me. But I do have some claim over her just because she bears my marks._

"_Sesshomaru, if I didn't know any better I would think that you actually cared about me."_

"_What reading my thoughts again." _He snarled through their mental connection.

"_No I was just noting the expression on your face, that glare you're giving him could freeze water easily."_

"_I wasn't aware that I was glaring."_

"So Kagome are you ready to become my mate?"

"Kouga…"

"Unhand her wolf, I have known her long enough to know that she has turned you down many times."

"Sesshomaru this has nothing to do with you." Kouga paused when the breeze shifted and Kagome's scent wafted into his nose, looking at her hard he said "Kagome why is his scent all over you?"

"Well that's simple I have been traveling with him of course I will have his scent on me….. Kouga what are you doing?" She asked as his nose flitted over her body sniffing her everywhere.

"Kagome…tell me you didn't, did you? His scent is mixed with yours, that doesn't happen when just traveling, what have you done?"

"I didn't do it on purpose Kouga, I swear."

Kouga's eyes turned hard as he spun on Sesshomaru "What did you do to her bastard?"

"Kouga no! He'll kill you! Please Kouga don't fight with him, I don't want to lose you too, besides I got even with him. I don't need you to get killed over my lost innocence."

He stopped in mid stride and turned to face her "Are you sure Kagome, you really want this bastard to live?"

"I told you that I repaid the favor, we have an agreement now as allies. I can handle myself now Kouga, I'm not the weak girl that had to be protected by Inuyasha any more."

"Okay Kagome, but call me if you ever need anything okay?"

"I will Kouga, thanks for trying to help and if you see the others tell them I said hi."

Kouga turned and was gone within the blink of an eye.

"_Sesshomaru is there any way to release your scent from my body?"_

"_No"_

--33--33--33--

That night Kagome lay tossing and turning in her sleeping bag unable to sleep well for the dreams that plagued her. They were of the others being tortured in the worst ways possible and other horrors.

Sesshomaru watched her toss and turn for at least an hour before he nudged her awake and was overwhelmed by the scent of tears and anguish radiating from her tiny form. Unsure of what to do he just said "It was a dream, go back to sleep."

The next morning Kagome woke later than usual and didn't feel all that great either, nonetheless she made breakfast for the others and opted not to eat anything herself. Sighing she walked to the stream and soaked a piece of cloth in it lifting it to her forehead in an attempt to cool off. She felt Sesshomaru behind her and he asked what was bothering her, when she told him how she felt he reached up and placed his palm to her forehead.

Snatching it back hastily he said "You're burning up, I thought you would be immune to most illnesses with your power. Do you think you could travel?"

"Yeah, let's get packed up and on the way."

Sesshomaru turned and walked into camp then waited patiently for everything to be packed up, once things were packed they continued on their journey with him leading the way.

--33--33--33--33--33--

A few hours passed by when Kagome flopped down in the middle of the road and didn't move to stand again. Her body felt like it was being weighed down by lead and she just couldn't summon the strength to keep moving. Calling out for a break she pulled out a water bottle and snack trying to re-energize herself with some food.

Sesshomaru walked up to her and placed his hand to her forehead again, this time he hissed out from the heat of her flesh. Bending down he picked her up and carried her to a cold stream and set her in the water in hopes of dropping her temperature, he knew from a few fevers with Rin that one too high was considered dangerous to a human. It really baffled him though that she had a fever, her powers should be fighting it, but they weren't.

Kagome gasped when the icy water hit her hypersensitive heated flesh, she fought the urge to scramble out though because if Sesshomaru thought that she was this bad off then she needed to stay where he put her. She couldn't recall a fever this bad in her entire life and it concerned her to a degree because she should be immune to anything in the feudal era.

An hour later she stood and exited the water feeling a little better than she had earlier and Sesshomaru gave her a questioning glance.

"I think it has passed now, I feel better anyways. Thanks for taking me to the stream, I probably wouldn't have made it this long if you hadn't."

"It was nothing, besides what kind of Alpha would I be if I let one of my pack members die?" His concern was still there, but he hid it from the others, she wasn't well yet and her scent said as much. It didn't smell like a common illness though so he was confused by it, she wasn't getting better if anything she was worsening. If it keeps up at this rate she will be confined to a cold stream till it goes away by tomorrow morning.

"I guess you wouldn't be a very good one if you allowed that to happen."

"We will stay here for the rest of the day." He stated before walking off into the trees to hunt his meal.

--33--33--

As he predicted her condition only worsened by the next morning and he left her with Jaken and Rin while he went in search of medicine for her. It wasn't long before he returned with a different medicine for every type of fever and he gave her a different one each hour trying to find a remedy for her illness. None worked, by the next day she was practically living in the stream only coming out to relieve herself and she required aid for that little excursion. Her body was weakening at a rapid pace and her life was down to days not weeks, Sesshomaru was growing alarmed nothing they had tried helped her and soon he would lose the only ally he had ever made. She was the only female to stand up to him and he had grown to admire her deeply, Rin looked up to her like a mother as well.

He was desperate for answers so he went to the last place he would've ever went to seek answers for a human woman, the demon tree. Arriving he asked the ancient demon about Kagome's odd illness that threatened her life with each passing day and that's where he found his answers.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--33--33

_**Okay hopefully this will make up for all the short chapters previously and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had several change of plans happen while writing this one and at first I wasn't sure how to get back on my original track, but I figured out a way to piece it all together and have it work out according original plans. Thanks for all of you that have reviewed it. See you next chapter!**_


	6. The Cure

**Chapter 6 of Next to Nothing**

Sesshomaru wasn't sure who he could find that would willingly do what the tree had said the illness required in order to save the life of the miko. The illness it turned out was quite rare indeed and it was life threatening to any human that caught it unless a demon willingly gave her its blood. It was after all a demon borne illness and required demon blood to purge it, therefore if he wanted her to live he would have to find a willing donor or it would kill her instantly. The tree also stated that he needed to hurry in finding a donor that would allow her to drink from a cut they inflicted upon themselves for her benefit.

He wasn't about to search out the wolf for the job, that mangy creature was probably the one who had given it to her in the first place. The kitsune was nowhere to be found and he wasn't certain of any other demons in association with her, sighing he knew exactly where this was headed. He would be the donor, if only to save her for Rin's sake and their alliance.

Reaching camp in haste he lifted her from the stream and carried her deep into the forest for privacy. He didn't want his ward and retainer witnessing what he was about to do, laying her on the ground he checked her temp with his hand. The water had helped in keeping it down, but it wouldn't have kept her alive much longer. Cutting his wrist with ease he held it to her lips trying to get her to drink his blood, when she failed to he carefully opened her shirt then once again held his wrist to her mouth as he bit down hard onto her shoulder causing her to gasp. Her gasp allowed his blood to enter her mouth and begin its flow through her body slowly healing her of her illness. Pulling back from the wound he watched her as she continued to drink his blood, the tree said to make sure she had plenty of the demons blood for it to work properly. Otherwise she would be doomed because there weren't second chances with this particular illness and Tensaiga was picky about whether it deemed a life savable. It would only resurrect those that weren't meant to die, ones that still had a purpose and now that she was dark she could no longer purify shards which left the probability that she wouldn't be resurrected.

When she stopped drinking he laid his hand across her forehead and noted the fever had receded slightly and her breathing wasn't as labored. Tired from the drain on his life force he leaned back against a tree and rested his eyes for a bit, listening for any changes in her heart rate.

--33--33--33--33--

Two days later he was surprised that she wasn't awake yet, everything appeared fine, but she had yet to awaken. Angry he went back to the demon tree and demanded an explanation at once, the only thing the tree could tell him was that she was fine, but there must have been a side effect to it somewhere for her to still be asleep. He asked about possible side effects and received no answers for this had never happened before.

Returning to her he sniffed her for a change in scent and paused, there was indeed something off about her scent and her aura was the same, but different as well. He pondered the meaning of this because how could she further change from what she already was. There wasn't anything further for a miko to turn to after turning dark, so what exactly happened to her now? Studying her closely he saw thin silver streaks complimenting the red and black in her hair in wonderment her reached out and touched it to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. _What exactly did my blood do to her?_

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and focused on his attention on her as her eyes fluttered open for the first time in days. There was something different in the depths of her eyes and he couldn't place his finger on it, they seemed to glow from an inner light source.

"Wh…What happened? Where are we and why do I feel so awful?"

"You had a demon borne illness that almost killed you. Once it was cured you slept for two days with no sign of waking and you have changed somehow. Look at your hair and your eyes seem different as well, there is definitely something different in your aura too. But I'm unable to tell what it is yet, so don't use your powers carelessly until we can figure out what has occurred to you."

"Okay then, when will we try to evaluate whatever it is then?"

"We will get to it soon, but now you need to rest and regain your strength just in case. We should find Kikyo as well for you are unable to purify the shards any longer, so I believe that whatever we do collect should be passed along to her for purification. Is that favorable to you?"

"I agree that she should be the one to get them, otherwise we may have more trouble then we bargained for with them in our possession."

"Then it's settled we find the miko, once you're better, and come to an agreement with her then."

Kagome tried to stand so that they could go back to the other two, but her legs were jelly and wouldn't support her. She fell hard on the sharp edge of a rock, moving to look at the cut she cried out in surprise because there wasn't a cut or even a sign that she had landed on the rock. She stared at the spot for several long minutes trying to process the odd occurrence when she was startled by Sesshomaru's voice.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing really, it's just that rock should've cut me when I fell and it didn't."

Sesshomaru eyed the rock and noted the fact that she had a very valid point, looking at his claws in thought he said "I would like to test something if you don't mind. Be warned because this may hurt a bit if my theory is off."

"Okay….what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Hold out your arm if you don't mind, I will see if my claw cuts you. It will only be a shallow cut so do not worry about it."

Holding out her arm she eyed him nervously as his claws sharpened and one was held out ready to cut her arm. She watched unflinchingly as his claw tried to dig into her flesh to cut it and failed, her eyes went wide and shot to look into his.

His eyes confirmed that she wasn't imagining things, they held intrigue within them and something else, something hidden. He was hiding something in his eyes, something he didn't want her to see and she wondered what it could be.

A yell sounded through the forest and Sesshomaru's eyes shot up looking for the source "That was Rin, she's in danger, we must hurry."

Kagome forgot all about her weakened state when the adrenaline rushed through her veins from the fear she caught in his eyes. He was afraid for Rin's life, she must be in serious danger then. Standing she ran headlong after Sesshomaru, rushing to save the child she had come to love from an unknown fate. She arrived seconds after Sesshomaru had and what met her eyes horrified her, before she knew what was going on her bow was knocked and an arrow whizzed towards the unaware attacker. It was a huge, grotesque monster that not even nightmares would dare use and it held Rin pinned to the ground. Her clothes were shredded and Jaken was unconscious at the edge of the clearing, it looked like the beast intended to rape to poor young girl until her arrow buried itself deeply into its horrid green flesh.

Howling in pain it looked for its attacker and its eyes landed savagely on the miko before it. Its mouth opened and spewed forth a sickly green slime, then its attention went back to the child laying on the ground frozen in fear.

Sesshomaru was about to attack the beast when an arrow whizzed past his head nearly hitting him. Turning he saw Kagome standing there her eyes ablaze with an unearthly blue glow as she watched the beast intently, acidic slime spilled forth from its mouth killing everything in its path. He watched in horrified fascination as it seeped towards her and touched her shoes melting them and then her socks. She didn't cry out in pain or anything, she just knocked another arrow with a fiercer blue-black light around it and let it fly. Her power disintegrated the beast on contact this time and the acid that was creeping up her legs vanished leaving a blackened earth behind.

His mouth literally fell open, her skin looked like the acid had never even touched her. The only sign that it really had touched her was the lack of shoes and socks on her feet, otherwise he would've claimed that it was all an illusion. Putting aside his questions he went to Rin and lifted her into his arms as he let soothing, low keyed growls to roll through his chest causing it to vibrate. He made sure she was physically fine before asking Kagome if she had something for the girl to wear until they got her a new kimono.

Kagome rifled through her bag and pulled out the smallest t-shirt she had and handed it to him. She was amazed at how gently he dressed her and ran his claws through her hair, showing her how much he really did care for Rin.

--

When they stopped at a village to get a new kimono for Rin, Kagome picked up some shoes for herself seeing as hers were melted into nonexistence. She also picked up something special for herself as well, her clothes were rough around the edges and it was time for a change. Rin had finally perked back up after a day when she saw that Sesshomaru wasn't going to leave again for a while at least. When they got back to where they left the two demons Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru and said "Well that was uneventful thank god, no one tried to condemn me for my odd looks."

He noticed that she had an extra package with her, but stayed his curiosity. He would know what it was soon enough without having to ask her, at least he hoped he would find out soon.

Dusk was falling and with it Kagome gathered her bathing supplies and headed for the hot spring for her bath taking the package with her.

Relaxing into the spring after washing thoroughly she leaned her head back and gazed at the sky admiring the colors it held. Coming out of her reverie she decided it was time to get out before night descended around her, opening her package she admired the brilliant cobalt blue kimono with white lotus flowers decorating its hems. Slipping into it she grabbed her bag and walked back to camp where a fire was crackling merrily.

Sesshomaru's breath hitched in his throat when he saw her enter the small clearing and he was thankful that he was out of view from the eyes of his pack. His eyes were riveted to her beauty in the kimono she had bought, it hugged her curves in all the right places and the color accentuated the blue flecks in her glowing eyes. All other females paled compared to her in his eyes, none would ever look as enchanting as she did tonight. His brother didn't deserve her, but nonetheless he would allow Inuyasha to have her. She would be good for him and maybe one day she would refine the rugged hanyou. Sighing in disappointment he watched her interact with Rin and Jaken, he almost laughed at the look Jaken gave her upon sight. And Rin seemed thrilled with the way Kagome looked, she kept complimenting her and staring unabashedly at Kagome.

Kagome was secretly aware that she had Sesshomaru's eyes upon her, he was part of the reason she had bought the kimono in the first place. Yeah she needed new clothes, but she had picked this out to really mess with him and it was working. Smiling she ignored everything else but the feel of his eyes upon her, suddenly her smile widened and she spoke to him mentally _"I didn't know that staring was a habit of yours Sesshomaru."_

"_How…… I am not staring, besides what is there to stare at?"_

"_Why you jerk! Why I thought lying was beneath the all mighty Sesshomaru , I can feel your eyes on me. You can not hide from me remember I can just about read you like an open scroll."_

"_Oh really, is that so? Then what am I thinking about now?"_

"_Well it would be nice if you would stop hiding and come on out and face me."_

"_Find me if you can, then I will face you." _he challenged.

"_Fine"_

Lifting herself into the air with sheer will power she flew after him in order to keep from damaging her new kimono. She felt for his presence and followed him closely gaining on him with every second. She quickly overtook him and sent him crashing towards the ground with her on top of him in an inappropriate manner with her kimono hiked up around her thighs. Smiling she said "Gottcha, now what?"

His eyes held an odd glint within them and the emotion he hid so well was visible, but unreadable. His deep golden eyes were glowing with barely contained laughter as well, he wouldn't give her the satisfaction of getting him to laugh.

Their eyes were locked onto each other and it seemed like something unseen was pushing them closer and closer, Sesshomaru was sitting indian style now with Kagome straddling his lap. His eyes seemed to liquefy and glow along with her own glowing eyes, there lips were slowly heading for each others and then there was a pause. Only an inch remained between their mouths, but Sesshomaru visibly shook himself before standing with her still attached to his waist. Tugging her lose her set her on her feet and said "We shouldn't, I respect you and cannot do this to you."

Her eyes filled with anger before she slammed into him temporarily stunning him from the impact. Then a body was pressed suggestively against his and moved fluidly against him causing him to suppress a groan of pleasure and annoyance. She was pushing all the right buttons to make him forget about her being with Inuyasha for the moment.

His nose buried itself within her hair inhaling deeply, her scent was always so pleasant to his sensitive nose. He wrapped his hands around her letting them roam her body as she worked on his lessening control. All of a sudden the warmth of her body was gone and he opened his eyes to see what she was up to. She was gone, she got him all worked up and took off. Frustrated he berated himself for allowing such a slip in judgment for something like that to happen, maybe she did it to get even for those times he sent her away. Or maybe she enjoyed toying with him, either way it wasn't enjoyable for him.

--

Kagome suppressed laughter as she flew away from him faster than she had ever gone before. This was the first day she had tried flying and it was exhilarating for her to reach such heights without Inuyasha or Kirara carrying her. Looking at the dark forest beneath her she spotted the camp fire and floated down landing softly in the area, Rin was already asleep and Jaken's head was nodding as he fought sleep. Spreading her senses she searched for Sesshomaru's aura and found it not far off and it seemed rather irritated. An innocent smile lit her face when he entered the clearing looking quite peeved about her little act and he shot a menacing scowl her way. She contoured her face into complete innocence as he strode purposefully towards her, gripping her arm he lifted her and walked back into the forest.

For some reason instead of feeling fear from Sesshomaru's obvious ire, she felt excited and exhilarated by his handling of her. He was practically carrying her roughly into the forest for who knows what kind of punishment and she was looking forward to it in a twisted sort of way.

Stopping suddenly he resisted the urge to fling her down onto the ground and demanding respect from her. Instead he opted for pushing her against a smooth barked tree hard and growling a bit to feral at her, he was surprised when she whimpered and tilted her head a little. She didn't tilt it far enough to mean that she was submitting though so he did what most dogs would do when in a fight for submission. His teeth gently, but very firmly latched on directly around her throat and a demanding growl was emitted trying to make her submit to his better position. He should have known better than trying this methodology to get it though, before he knew it a bolt of painful energy shot through his body and he released her with an indignant yelp.

When his teeth closed on her throat, adrenaline coursed through her spiking her excitement even further and she accidentally released a shockwave of power into him. Giving him an apologetic glance, she noticed he was far to gone for reasoning with him so she prepared to fight him.

--33-33--33--33--33--33--333--

_**End chapter 6, thanks for reading see ya next chapter.**_


	7. Questions

**Chapter 7 of Next to Nothing**

When he came at her she dodged easily and her leg shot out causing him to slam into the ground hard because his anger had gotten the better of his judgment. She watched as he jumped up fluidly and spun on her once again intent on killing her if she refused to submit once again. Her eyes never wavered from his angry red ones and she knew this would be an entertaining fight for her.

Sesshomaru leapt for her intent on pinning her once more for her last chance to submit before he would outright kill her. His anger was further ignited when she dodged gracefully and even landed a kiss on his neck while he shot past her. Each time she landed a kiss on him a little bolt of her power would course through him and weaken him slightly. She wasn't cut by his claws when they did happen to land upon her skin and for that she was grateful, but she was beginning to tire of fighting him and something told her to kiss him, that it would weaken him. She went for the kiss that something told her would render him too weak to fight with her, she stared in disbelief as he fell back away from her panting.

Feeling his energy draining faster than he remembered possible he glared at her for doing such a thing to him as he rested against a tree panting. She was sly he admitted grudgingly and was possibly the only one that would be able to defeat Naraku when the time arose.

Watching her warily as she strolled over to him he wasn't prepared for her sit down at his feet and then lean back against his legs in a trusting manner. Before he could control himself his claws extended and sank into her oddly vulnerable flesh, the scent of blood filled his nose and he withdrew his hand hurriedly in surprise. Gazing at his blood coated claws in wonder he was confused by the oddity still sitting at his feet as if nothing had happened. She was an odd human if she was even human at all now, but there was nothing pointing to being a demon either so what exactly was she?

--

The wound he inflicted upon her had confused her, but it healed just as quickly as he had made it. They would have to find out soon exactly what was going on with her and hopefully it wouldn't take long to find an answer she thought as she stared into the dense forest around them.

"What did you do when you kissed me?"

"Oh that, I was just tired of fighting with you so I ended it by weakening you temporarily, why?"

"I was unaware of your ability to do such a thing."

"Neither was I until just now, it kinda hit me all of a sudden and I followed the instinct and well you know the rest."

"We will see Bokenseno tomorrow then and find out what exactly is going on here, for I do not care to be in the dark on something as unknown as this. I also do not appreciate being the test subject of your new powers or instinctual nudges, understood?" Turning on his heel he strode through the forest at a slower than usual walk, irritated that he could travel no faster for the lack of strength.

--33--33--33--33--33--33--

Shippo wandered around his surroundings searching for any sign of the others and found none, he was abandoned by everyone. The group had finally grown tired of his presence and left him even his adopted mother Kagome. He fought back the sobs and tears just long enough for another realization to hit him and the dam broke releasing a torrent of tears and sobs for Kagome. He was utterly alone now and no one was there to comfort him, he would grow up all alone with no one to call oka-san ever again, for he would not trust another to take that role in his life again.

--33--33--33--33--33--

The next afternoon they stood before the ancient tree demon and asked their questions of him. Bokenseno pondered long and hard on the questions he had been presented and the only thing that he could give them was that she was changed, but not a demoness and only time would tell her full extent. She wasn't exactly human either, but no point in worrying over it he told them.

They left unsatisfied with the answers given to them, but unable to get more than that, it was disconcerting that she walked in front of him, her swaying hips calling for his attention in the sinfully tight kimono that she wore with high leg slits to make movement easier for her and more difficult for him to stay in control. She was indeed a beauty even by his standards of females and he had seen many a demoness and none could rival her beauty or talents that she now possessed with ease. He wanted to have her to himself, but at the same time he was disgusted with that thought because she wasn't a demoness and she was to be his brother's bitch not his. He didn't like the fact that he desired her in more than a physical way or the fact that his beast was pleased and calm in her presence unless she was being disobedient in its opinion. His beast also called for the mating bond between them and he would not allow such a thing, but it was getting more difficult to resist her body as it called for his attention with its seductive movement and scent.

He would be surprised if he could resist the temptation another night if she appeared at the hot spring again this night. He was in essence a dog and she was teasing him mercilessly now that she knew he liked to sate himself within her depths, for she received pleasure from such a union between them as well and would have him in her every night if he would give into his desires. This thought made him harden slightly at the thought of those impassioned nights when she wasn't viewed as an equal or ally to him, he regretted her new powers for it had taken his pleasure from him, but if she willingly came to him tonight he would resist no more. Inuyasha had everything let him have her used then if that was what she so desired, Inuyasha would get her after he reappeared and after he would have pleasure from her until his baka brother came back for her.

_Yes Inuyasha would just love it when he found out that she had been his pleasure thing for so long and that she had enjoyed every bit of it_. A sadistic smile crossed his face at the thought of Inuyasha scenting him on her every inch of delicious flesh. Thank the kami that she was leading the way and not walking at his side for she would have surely seen his smile and asked about its origins, but she most likely scented his arousal seeing as the wind blew from behind them. He was dumbstruck when she turned with a seductive smile and summoned him forth with a finger and a small shift of her hips.

His body was answering her summons before his mind had time to register what it was doing, he tried one last time to stop before he let in to temptation and pinned her to a tree as his lips crushed her own in a hungry kiss. Before long he was within her and fighting the desire to mark her as his mate, his beast wanted to mark her badly, but she wasn't his to mark.

**Lemon**

He ran his claws lightly over her breasts earning whimpers of pleasure as he buried himself as deeply within her as possible growling possessively with each thrust into her. A sadistic smile lit his face for a brief moment when he heard his name escape her in a hushed cry of ecstasy as he hit her sweet spot numerous times making her shudder each time with the raw pleasure of such a thing. She was so delectable to his tongue as it ran languidly over her flushed skin gaining a swift intake of breath from her at the sensations it caused her. Her nails dug into his back and surprisingly brought blood, instead of pain it only excited him further and he picked up to a more furious pace ravaging her body with his own.

Kagome found more pleasure each time he became more aggressive in their heated desire of the others body and fulfilling the wants of each other at last. It had been weeks since he last touched her in this manner and she was glad for the relief it brought when he finally broke and gave her what she wanted most from him. It's true that he was indeed a specimen that would make all her friends jealous, but that didn't matter to her. It was the sheer danger of being this way with him that made her desire him so in this manner, not to mention the pleasure he brought her to whilst sating himself, she was a happy victim to his desire and touch.

His name came more frequently to her lips now that she was getting closer to her end which meant he was closer to his own end as well. He had forgotten how good she felt since he had forbidden himself such pleasures in his equal, now though he wouldn't ignore such desires if she was such a willing participant to his ventures. He would be more than happy to fuck her every night if that meant less of their pointless fights due to their sexual frustrations.

_Yes by the time my dim witted brother got her back it would be interesting to see her calling out my name instead of his. Yesss…… that feels soo…damn….good. I shan't ignore her anymore. _She climaxed dragging him over the edge with her and they lay panting for breath.

**End Lemon**

They straightened up and found a spring to wash off the aftereffects before heading back to Rin and Jaken. Now they would go to his castle to leave Rin in a safer place and Jaken would be left to watch her.

Rin ran around singing and laughing as they headed for his well hidden castle, half a day later they arrived at his castle and the servants took Rin to her room before showing Kagome to a room that was extraordinary in her eyes. The rugs were a brilliant shade of blue and the silken covers on the futon were a pale gold with dark blue trim on them. A low traditional table set next to the window, a balcony could be seen through the glass doors, and there was a door close to what appeared to be a wardrobe. To her delight it led to a hot spring.

--33--33--33--33--

Sesshomaru had sent servants off in every direction, some to prepare a feast for them and some to get kimonos for Kagome to wear. He wasn't certain, but he thought that they had some that would fit her nicely and wait till she found out that the hot spring connected their rooms.

Supper was ready quickly enough so he sent a servant up to fetch Kagome and had to fight to keep from going up and ravaging her right then and there. The kimono she wore was blood red with ivory butterflies embroidered on the hems of it, low cut at the top and very form fitting. If he didn't know any better he'd think one of his servants purposely told her to wear that particular kimono to torment him with. He would be visiting her tonight after supper, for she was extra tasty looking tonight and he would have what he desired no matter what anyone said about it.

Kagome was thrilled with the supper presented for them, this was the first night in a long time that she had a decent meal. Since meeting Sesshomaru she hadn't been home to restock her food supplies and she sorely missed even the ramen noodles that Inuyasha always favored over her hard cooked meals. He wasn't fond of some of the spices used in the meals she made he always whined about his tongue, none of the others were such ingrates. Sighing she waited for Sesshomaru to signal the start of their meal, once he had she dug in without further ado and was delighted by the flavors that assaulted her tongue. Who had ever thought that the mighty Sesshomaru had real food instead of raw meat that most demons preferred.

There were three main courses and she stuffed herself on all three of them without a second thought on the matter. Finally full she went back up to her room for a peaceful night in a futon for a change, what she wouldn't give to have a futon on their long journey to find Naraku. There wasn't any way to carry one of course so she would make do with her sleeping bag, after all it was better than furs to sleep in.

Easing into her futon she was shocked to find another warm body within it, holding back a scream from the shock of finding someone in her futon. A sensual voice whispered in her ear and she knew it was Sesshomaru that had made himself comfortable in her futon. It was his home after all so he could sleep where he pleased she reckoned, she wished he would've seen fit to warn her. Once his hot tongue lapped over her ear all thought was lost in the moment.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Sesshomaru smiled at her response to his body and took pride in his abilities to do such things to her, he had taken pleasure with her for at least two hours before she fell into an oblivious sleep and would no longer respond to his touch. Fine by him he had gotten what he wanted, besides she must be exhausted after such a long day of travel and then this. He wouldn't rob her of her sleep, he knew how much humans needed on sleep or at least how much sleep Rin needed. Kagome was a mystery though for she wasn't exactly human nor was she a demoness. One day he would discover what she was and then he would be able to drop his curiosity in her without further thought.

He settled in to watch as she slept, studying her trying to find out what made her so different from all the other females he had bedded, one difference was her strength and determination an oddly enough he liked that about her. She was a frustrating anomaly to him and he wondered if he would ever figure her out.

Morning came bright and early to Kagome and she snuggled further into the blankets trying to block out the light. Unfortunately someone else had a different idea and ripped the covers from her exposing her naked flesh to the chill morning air, she huffed in anger and hit Sesshomaru for stealing her warmth and not allowing her to sleep in for a change. He gave her an unamused look and suggested that she bathe quickly in his private springs lest she be covered in their scent of sex from last night. And she would not want every demon in his castle sniffing her ass as she walked past them on her way to breakfast and then on their way out to continue their search for Naraku and her lost friends.

Kagome's mouth snapped shut and her face turned bright red before she ran for the door to the hot springs and progressed to scrubbing every last inch of herself trying to get the scent off. Sesshomaru fought the laughter that threatened to break from him at the sight she made in her haste to cleanse herself. She was such an amusing creature when she wasn't annoying the hell out of him.

He did enjoy her company for she was a suitable opponent for sparring matches and he was able to sate his desires without hunting for one that wasn't filthy with too many different scents. She was the cleanest most willing participant he had ever come across and he wasn't going to give her up until Inuyasha reappeared, unless she wanted to go her own way of course.

--33--33--

Kagome walked out of the private springs as clean as she could possibly get without scrubbing her hide off, and dressed in a deep forest green kimono with lighter green leaves embroidered into it. Her hair was pulled into a bun with decorative chopsticks through it and she had a touch of eyeliner on.

Sesshomaru nearly kept her from going down to breakfast, but decided against it for Rin was most likely waiting for their appearance at the dining hall. He did keep his eyes on her as she walked next to him on the way down the stairs to the ground floor and the oddest feeling came over him as he did so. The feeling was like none he'd ever had before so he was uncertain as to what it meant exactly and decided to write it off as nothing.

Breakfast was a simple meal of fruits for Kagome and Rin to eat whereas Sesshomaru had some type of meat prepared specially for him. When Rin finished eating she took off to play in the gardens with Jaken there to supervise her and ensure her safety. Kagome had the first free time in a long while and decided that she would enjoy doing nothing more than sitting under a shady cherry tree that she had seen in the garden below her balcony. Sesshomaru showed her where it was then left to take care of some important documents that needed his attention the most.

Relaxing under the cherry tree Kagome enjoyed the scents that surrounded her in unbelievable varieties, she thought she smelled roses, wisteria, and something that she couldn't name along with the cherry blossoms above her. Sleep claimed her an hour later and she stayed that way until Sesshomaru discovered her to tell her it was time for lunch.

He had almost walked past her for she nearly blended in with the foliage around her, and he would have if it wasn't for a soft sigh that escaped her. If he were a lesser demon he probably would've never heard that small noise from her as he walked past.

--33--33--33--

"Tomorrow morning we set out to continue our search for the ever slippery Naraku" He told her as they ate supper. "Tonight I will have you well rested so that we may set out at dawn, understood?"

"Fine by me" answered Kagome nonchalantly, "I would like to say goodbye to Rin first if you don't mind."

"Hn." Was his only reply.

--33--33--33--33--

The next day went uneventful for a change and Kagome was so physically exhausted by the time they made camp that she didn't bother with impure thoughts about Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru knew enough about her now that he was aware of her tiredness without her having to say something about it, so he didn't try to take her this night. There would be other nights, at the moment covering as much ground as possible was his main concern. If it wasn't for Ah-Un acting as a safeguard to Rin then he would've had Ah-Un along for her to ride on some of the time. Tomorrow they would try flying some of the way to cover ground faster, but he wasn't sure how much flying she'd be able to handle in a day.

--33--33--33--

Several days went by without a trace of Naraku, and finally Sesshomaru caught a small whiff of his scent and started trailing it. Hours later the scent of a wolf came to him and he paused to meet the source, Kagome felt the pull of two shards approaching fast and knew instantly that it had to be Kouga and he still held his two shards.

A whirlwind of dust skidded to a halt right in front of her and she said a happy 'hello Kouga' before the dust had time to settle around them. Arms wrapped around her and she was lifted and twirled in a circle by the wolf as he greeted her back.

Sesshomaru watched all this with a small disapproving frown as he thought _**Mine!**_ _**How dare he touch what is mine!**_ He fought down the urge to kill the impudent wolf right where he stood.

Kagome laughed and asked Kouga if he'd seen the others, Kouga answered that he hadn't seen nor scented them at all.

Kouga froze when the breeze shifted in his direction and a stream of curses started flying out of his mouth as he took several good sniffs of Kagome and all revealed that the dog demon was still using her body. "Sesshomaru what is the meaning of this you bastard, is she just some toy to trifle with? How dare you take her after you allied yourself with her, you damn bastard and not take her as a mate yet. I should kill you right now, but I can't. She would protect the likes of you if it only means keeping me alive, I hope you rot in hell for this foulness. She is worth so much more than what you will ever know or ever have."

"I wasn't the only willing one Kouga, you have only to ask her to find out. I don't want to make an enemy of you because you can be a valuable ally in future years to come. Don't let this one ningen sour our future dealings wolf, she could've said no had she wanted to and I would've stopped long ago. She is an ally and I respect her even if she is human, well not so human anymore it would appear. We tried to find out what happened to her with no success for she is the first human that this has happened to it would seem. The old tree demon, Bokenseno, didn't even know what to make of this."

Hurt crossed Kouga's face as Sesshomaru's words registered in his mind, a look of betrayal rose to take its place as he looked at Kagome, _his _Kagome. "Is it true? Are you willingly giving yourself to him?"

"Not the first time he took me, but after I found it pleasurable I no longer fought against it. I'm sorry Kouga I never meant for any of this to happen, but things changed so fast that I didn't have time to sort them out before I knew what was happening. Please don't be angry with us, Kouga forgive me please."

"You are no longer pure in more than one way Kagome, I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you have done repeatedly, but I won't sacrifice our friendship over it."

"I will accept what you are willing to give Kouga." She moved to give him a comforting hug, but he backed away hastily and said "No offense Kagome, but I want to live to take care of my pack."

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Because you are his property as long as he has an interest of any sort in you, I won't cross that line."

"Kouga I cannot consider her property for she may leave me at any time should she choose to do so." Retorted Sesshomaru, although what the wolf said was close to being true. He would not claim her as property though because he respected her and she was his equal in most things thus far, he would like to hold a claim on her but it would be dishonorable without taking her as a mate considering her level of power and all.

"Oh, well in that case you can have your hug Kagome." Stated Kouga a little more upbeat about the change to this clause of the demon claiming rule, he still had a chance to win her over then (even if she was used) he would take what he could get.

Sesshomaru bit back the growl that wanted to come forth when the wolf embraced Kagome wearing a large smirk that was obviously directed at him. He wanted to throttle the wolf prince when he gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her that he would see her soon.

Kagome was bright red when she faced Sesshomaru at last and said "I don't know what gave him the idea to do that."

_I do _thought Sesshomaru as he started forward on their journey once more hoping that the wolf wouldn't stay true to his word. Who knows how soon "soon" was to the mangy creature though, wolves weren't known for punctuality, but this one had an undeniable interest in her.

--33--33--33--33--

_**I feel this is a good endpoint, I thank all of you that have reviewed thus far and I hope you continue to review in the future. Till next chapter then.**_


	8. Dreams Ending

**Next to Nothing**

**Chapter 8**

After weeks of journeying they finally had Naraku's location and decided that he was past due for a visit from them. They were determined that he would die this day so they walked towards his aura in the mindset to destroy him at long last. Far too long he had escaped and lived, his day was up at last and their friends would be freed unknowingly.

"What an unexpected visit from Lord Sesshomaru and my dear Kagome so nice of you to visit. Have you decided to join me now?"

"In your dreams Naraku, I've come here to put an end to your unnatural existence with the aid of Sesshomaru."

"Oh will you now? If I am correct then how do you plan to kill me Kagome?"

"I'll find away now stand and fight me, if you're so powerful you'll have nothing to fear from just me and Sesshomaru now will you?"

"You are correct in that assumption, I would be more than happy to defeat you and claim you for my mate. Lord Sesshomaru obviously doesn't have desire to make you his, so I will take you even if you're tainted by dog." Naraku replied in a taunting voice.

Sesshomaru bit back and angry snarl at Naraku's prodding, there was no need to encourage the sick hanyou further. He heard Kagome in his mind as she said '**we will communicate through our link, it will enhance our ability to catch him off guard and destroy him.'**

'_I agree that this will be better than yelling everything out to each other, I shall attack first then you shall follow with an attack you see fit with.'_

'**Okay just let me know if you see the perfect opening for me to use.'**

Sesshomaru leapt into the air his claws dripping acid ready to disintegrate the beast called Naraku, he was blocked by several tentacles that writhed in pain as his acid ate through them. '_NOW'_

Kagome focused on her hands as they began to glow with her blue black power as she lifted herself from the ground and floated towards the highly distracted Naraku. She was close enough now to shove her hands into his body and snatch the jewel from him, he howled in pure rage at the loss of the jewel as he lashed out furiously. She barely dodged the tentacle that was aimed for her heart, instead it landed a blow close to her mouth and spewing miasma into her open mouth. She fell writhing and coughing from the miasma as it circulated through her body, she heard Sesshomaru's concerned voice echo through her mind as he called her name, yelling at her to fight its affects. She ground her teeth and began to fight furiously with the miasma coursing through her body.

Sesshomaru was relieved when he heard her voice say **'I'm fine, give me a second and I will attack him.'**

'_Take your time I will keep him occupied he is weakened greatly without the jewel. I can probably take him out myself now, but your help is appreciated because it will end it much quicker'_

Kagome breathed in deeply trying to pull herself together as she lay there pretending to be unconscious as she said **'I am ready, tell me when to attack'**

A few minutes passed by when she finally heard '_now'_

Leaping to her feet acrobatically she launched her attack sending balls of her blue black power for the evil hanyou, each one sizzled and burned him. Even though purification was no longer one of her powers she still had something that was painful to endure in any dosage.

Naraku screamed in pain until Sesshomaru beheaded him and further killed him by pouring his acid into the foul creature, his body was nonexistent within seconds. Kagome slumped to the ground in exhaustion, her body was worn out after fighting off Naraku's miasma and even further tired by shooting her energy at him. Sesshomaru walked over to her and offered her his hand he allowed her to lean against him as they left the area that still reeked of Naraku and his miasma. Soon Sesshomaru decided to form his cloud and they went a safe distance away from the sickly land that was surrounding Naraku's castle, setting down near a cave.

Sesshomaru set her down near the entrance and went about gathering wood for a fire, nights were chillier than they had been so she would need warmth now more than ever. He caught a deer and skinned it out for them eating his portion raw while she waited for hers to cook over the fire. Not long after Kagome had eaten she fell asleep on the cave floor not far from the fire bundled up tightly in her sleeping bag.

He sat in silence wondering what they would do now that their worst enemy had been destroyed, it would be odd to go back to his old life, but he still had o help her find the others. He wasn't certain if they could find the others considering their failure so far, but he would continue searching with her until they did find them whether they were alive or not. If they never found them then he would offer her a place in his pack if she wanted to stay with him and Rin. He had a sinking feeling though that she would go with the ookami or she would return home and he would lose a valuable ally if she did so. He was aware that her home was not of this time from her odd way f dressing and the bizarre food she had when he first came upon her.

--33--33--33--33--

Inuyasha woke up to find himself in a large clearing with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara. He was the first one to wake up and he ended up waking the others with his angry yell "What the hell?! Where did Kikyo go? How the hell did I end up here?"

Sango blinked bleary eyes along with the others as she they tried to figure out the same thing, Shippo was ecstatic and leapt into Sango's arms. Which brought another question to the group where was Kagome?

Stumbling to their feet they looked around trying to figure out just where they were, unable to figure out what was going on. After regaining some lost strength they decided that a search was in order for Kagome, Miroku finally realized that something was different about his hand after they had walked for several miles.

Pulling the beads from around his hand he saw that the wind tunnel no longer existed, he was so shocked from the revelation that his legs failed to hold him up and he landed on his ass hard enough to jolt him out of his stupor. "How….Wh…When did this happen?" He stuttered in shock, Sango grabbed his hand and eyed it skeptically.

"It could be another trick Miroku, don't get to used to it just in case he reappears again."

"Yeah" Shippo and Inuyasha chimed in.

"Hurry up, we need to find Kagome what if something bad has happened to her? From the looks of it we were laying back there for quite some time." Inuyasha stated "I have a feeling that we were under some spell that Naraku devised, how else would we be where we weren't the last time we saw her?"

"You have a good point Inuyasha, yes let's cover as much ground as possible things don't bode well right now."

Days passed by until Kouga's scent was picked up on the wind, but try as they might they could not catch up with him. Another several days passed when Sesshomaru's scent met their nose and another that he was unsure of, it had a similar smell to Kagome's but there was definitely a difference in it. Curious they followed the demon lord's scent for miles before night fell and they stopped to sleep.

--33--33--33--33--

Sesshomaru and Kagome had decided one more night in the cave would be a good idea if only to have a little fun before they headed on their search for her friends once again. They spent the night in pure ecstasy before Kagome fell into a peaceful sleep at long last, unable to stay awake for more blissful torture.

The next morning they continued on towards the southern border of the western lands, a few nights later Sesshomaru sensed his half-brother nearby but did not say anything to her instead he let her sleep. Tomorrow he would make her aware of the closeness of her friends and then she could make her decision from there as to what she wanted to do, although it was quite obvious as to what her choice would be. She loved the hanyou and would always return to him, he would tell his brother of his support of their mating and then he would go on his way.

Something in his chest tightened at the thought of her leaving him for good, but he brushed it off determined to keep his word to her.

The next morning when she awoke he told her that Inuyasha and the others were near and then he led the way to them, when she saw them she ran to Sango and hugged her sister tightly, before repeating it on everyone else. Shippo eyed her suspiciously along with the others "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Kagome what happened to you?" asked Sango.

"Yeah Kagome you smell different and you smell like Sesshomaru." Shippo piped in.

"I well, it's a long story guys but I'm still me. Where have you guys been?"

"We don't know exactly where we've been, but seriously Kagome what happened to you while we were absent?" asked Miroku with a curious look at Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha….. why are you looking at me like that?" she asked nervously.

"The twerp is right, you smell strongly of him. Why does it smell like he's been with you in ways that he would never?"

"Little brother that is of no concern to you right now, be glad she is alive and well, we have searched long and hard for you."

"What have you done Sesshomaru?"

"I know not what you speak of Inuyasha."

"Like hell you don't, she is smothered in your scent and" he paused walking over to her and taking a deep sniff of her "and it smells where it should not."

"How is it that you are a dark priestess Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I….I…. I'd prefer not to answer that right now Miroku. Please don't ask me any questions right now, I'm just curious as to where you have been all this time."

"Like the monk said, we have no idea where we've been for however long we were missing." Inuyasha ground out as he glared at Sesshomaru looking hostile.

Kagome stepped in between the two brothers and said "Inuyasha, drop it for now I will explain later. We did succeed in killing Naraku in your absence, here is the rest of the jewel, but we will need to find Kikyo to purify it." Turning to Sesshomaru she said "Thank you for keeping your word and I would like it if Rin could visit every now and then, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I shall take my leave of you now, Inuyasha might I have a word with you?"

"Whatever" Inuyasha growled out as he followed after Sesshomaru.

'**When will I see you again?'**

'_I will contact you this way, why do you miss me already?'_

'**Not really, but I will miss what we shared. They're going to be pissed when they find out what happened between us you know?'**

'_Yes I know, but hopefully Inuyasha will see things clearer in a bit. I am going to give him my blessings as his older brother for him to mate with you.'_

'**You're going to do what?! I don't want to mate with him, I love him as a brother only he still loves Kikyo. I am doomed to a life of loneliness in this time Sesshomaru, please don't do this I beg you.'**

'_Fine, but I will explain things to him so that you won't have to, I am the reason for your impurity after all.'_

'**Thank you Sesshomaru and don't be a stranger.'**

'_Never' _he answered, he was unsure why he said that last bit but he might visit her every now and then for a tryst in the spring.

He stopped and told Inuyasha their story, and his assumption was correct the hanyou did blow a lid over the information presented to him. He had to fight him until he could escape at last without having to kill him.

Inuyasha stormed into the clearing where Kagome sat with the others and yelled "How could you even fucking allow that?"

"Wha.."

"I thought you were above that type of shit Kagome, now what the hell are we going to do with a tainted jewel?" He cut her off. "I don't want to hear your fucking explanation you backstabbing bitch, are you going to fuck Kouga as well?"

"It's not like that Inuyasha, please listen to me"

"Never, I can't believe you and I thought you were different than others, you're nothing but a whore."

Kagome's eyes flowed over with tears at his hateful words and then something within her snapped, her eyes began to glow as did her body. Before she knew what was occurring Inuyasha lay pinned to the ground with a ball of blue black energy in the shape of an arrow hovering over his heart. _**"How dare you call me a whore, you have no idea what I went through after you disappeared. You're such an asshole Inuyasha, if you ever acuse me of such a thing again I will kill you without a second thought."**_ Her energy arrow hissed as it touched skin, leaving a mark on his chest that would always serve as a reminder. _**"I am not the same Kagome that you last saw and you would do well to remember that."**_

Facing the others she said "I will meet you back at the village when I am ready to face that imbecile again. Please take care of Shippo for me Sango." With that said she turned and left heading off on her own, determined that she would not stay near Inuyasha lest she kill him.

--33--33--33--33--33--

Sesshomaru felt her aura separate from the group and head off alone, he waited curious to see when she would stop or if she would continue to walk. Noticing that no one seemed to be going after her and that she was still walking he deduced that Inuyasha had lost his temper with her. _'Kagome what happened to cause you to leave the group?'_

'**Inuyasha and his big mouth, he actually had the nerve to call me a whore. I told them that I would meet them at the village when I felt like it.'**

'_I see, and where might you be going?'_

'**Nowhere in particular, why do you ask?'**

'_No reason, just curious, would you like to join me?'_

'**Not really, but you can join me if you'd like.'**

'_But you don't even know where you're going, what purpose would it serve for me to join you?'_

'**Nightly entertainment'** She answered with mischief ringing in her mind's voice.

'_You are truly corrupt now, no wonder he called you such a name no matter how unfounded it was. Sleeping with one does not make one a whore, sleeping with many does, I suppose it was a good thing that I did not give him my blessings then,'_

'**Yes it was very good that I suggested otherwise, he was extremely upset about it. So are you going to join me?'**

'_You are an evil little creature aren't you?' _He retorted with a smirk underlying his words.

'**I take that as a yes then'**

"Why don't you tell me?" he whispered from behind her before his mouth began to molest her ear and neck with open mouthed kisses. "Ohh…. you taste absolutely divine, and you are such a little vixen you know that."

"How is that?"

"You knew just the right words to get me here without even trying to, that makes you a vixen does it not?"

"I suppose…. Mmm…. that feels good……don't stop…..Mmmm…..Sessho……Maru."

"I would be more than happy to oblige you here but we are far too close to your companions, don't you agree?"

"Carry me away then, take me as far as you think necessary…mmm…. Hurry I can't wait….. please let's find somewhere pri…vate." She finally finished through gasps as he ran his fingers teasingly across her clothed lower half finding just the right places as he did so.

Lifting her he formed his cloud and soon they were back at their cave wearing nothing as soon as they were deep enough into the cave for their privacy.

--33--

The next morning she asked him if they could travel around to gather the last of the jewel shards and if he didn't want to then that was fine she would do it on her own. Oddly he agreed and they went on their way to search out the few remaining jewel shards, it was a long but relatively pleasant journey. First they paid Kouga a visit and he gave up his shards without a fight or complaint, he only asked if she had found Inuyasha yet.

"Yeah we found them and then I left him, I told them I would meet them at the village when I was ready to face him again."

"Why what happened?"

"He had the nerve to call me a whore, so I left to cool off before I accidentally killed him."

"That bastard I'll teach him to call my woman a whore!" Kouga growled angrily.

"Do not worry yourself wolf, I will clear up any misinterpretations he may have when I return her to the village." Stated Sesshomaru.

"You better, because it's your fault she's in this predicament."

"I am aware of that wolf, now if you don't mind we have to find the undead bitch Kikyo and hand her the jewel so that it may be purified and completed at long last."

"Sesshomaru there is one problem with all of this…. Sango's little brother Kohaku still has a shard and it's the only thing keeping him alive, might we use Tensaiga on him for my sister's sake?" She pleaded with her eyes as well as her words in hopes that he would agree.

For some odd reason Sesshomaru felt compelled to oblige her in her request and nodded his ascent for her question, he was taken off guard when she launched herself at him pressing her lips to his. He didn't complain any about her appreciation, instead he deepened the kiss not caring who saw him or what they might say.

Kouga's face lit with pain at the sight of them kissing in such a manner and he turned away unable to watch his love kiss another. It occurred to him that he may never get her for himself, but he would hold some semblance of hope until she took a mate and ended all his chances for good. "I guess I'll see you around Kagome."

She pulled back from Sesshomaru and said "Okay Kouga see ya around then."

Kouga fled her hurt beyond words at her actions towards the cold creature known as the Lord of the Western lands, but she had never offered to kiss him in such a way and it hurt him deeper than he would've liked or admitted. Maybe his pack was right, maybe he should give up Kagome and take Ayame as his mate.

"Shall we search out Kohaku then?"

"Hn" turning he walked in the direction they had last sighted the boy.

--33--33--33--33--33--

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know how you liked it and I thank all of my reviewers.**_


End file.
